The invention relates to home monitoring and control systems.
It is known to provide devices in the home that can be contacted over the internet using a Smartphone. For example, a controller for a home heating system may be switched remotely by commands sent from a suitably programmed Smartphone. Thus, a homeowner may install suitable software, or an app, on their Smartphone and during a homeward journey operate the Smartphone to cause the controller to turn the heating system on to heat the home ahead of their homecoming.
It is known to provide security devices that can output alerts to a remote location, such as a police station or facility owned by a security provider. Such security systems may output messages to a Smartphone that is loaded with suitable software.